This invention relates to a gravity flow drain extension designed for connecting to an air conditioner's existing condensation drain line. The invention comprises an assembly of parts packaged together in a single convenient kit. Once installed, the invention effectively manages condensation runoff by carrying the water away from the house to a more desirable location for discharge. The runoff may be incorporated in a drip irrigation system, or simply fed to a catch basin or other suitable drain.
During summer months, a home's air conditioning system can produce a considerable amount of condensation runoff—as much as three to five gallons per day is not uncommon. In most homes, a condensation drain line formed of PVC pipe extends from the AC unit located inside the home to a discharge point outside of the home. This discharge point is typically within 4–12 inches from the foundation. While many homeowners choose to ignore this slow drip or trickle of water, over the course of a day the amount of water discharged in this one location is not good for the foundation, and is not optimal for plants or vegetation close to the home. Over a more extended period, water may begin to pool, killing areas of the lawn and creating a rather muddy wet environment conducive to mosquitos and other insects, algae, mold growth, and fungal diseases. This runoff may also cause unnecessary settling of the foundation due to softening earth in and around the crawl space and footing.
The present invention addresses this issue by providing a gravity flow drain extension designed to conveniently retrofit to the existing condensation drain line projecting from the home. The invention effectively manages and distributes the normal condensation runoff produced by the AC unit in a manner which is better for the homeowner and better for the surrounding environment. The invention is quickly and easily installed without special tools or the help of a professional.